


Silent Night

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [30]
Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: "Stille Nacht, heilige NachtAlles schläft; einsam wachtNur das traute hochheilige Paar.Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar,Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh.Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh."Guys, it's in English. Those are just the original lyrics.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "We were both cast in our high school's Christmas production."

        The Christmas season was on them again, and somehow, the swimming club had gotten roped into performing the Christmas production. 

_         The Story of Silent Night _ , as it was titled by the student who had written the manuscript. Haru played Assistant Pastor Josef Mohr, the man who wrote the song. 

        At the time it was just a poem, but after a play done by actors (played by Rei and Nagisa) in one of the village homes had him thinking, Mohr took a long walk home. From the top of the hill, he looked down at the snow covered village and was reminded of the night the Messiah was born.

        He went to his friend Franz Xaver Gruber (played by Makoto) and together they wrote the melody to go with the lyrics Mohr had written. 

        The most magical part of the evening was when the two got up in front of the “congregation” and sang the song in its original German. 

        It had been long, grueling practice for everyone. Makoto actually learned to play the guitar so he could perform the song, and both he and Haru spent long hours practicing the song so they wouldn’t slip over the unfamiliar language. 

        But by the end, the audience was giving them a standing ovation. A few roses were thrown onto the stage, a red one being handed to Makoto by Gou, and a white one to Haru. 

        All the actors and performers bowed one last time as the curtain went down. 

        As soon as they were out of sight of the audience, Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru and spun him around. 

        “You were great,” he murmured as he set him back on the ground. 

        “You too,” Haru stated, reaching up and brushing hair behind Makoto’s ear. “Though I’m never going on stage again.”

        Makoto grinned, leaning his forehead on Haru’s. “Agreed,” he stated. “But… sing for me again?”

        “Anytime.”

        Perhaps it really wasn’t so bad if he got a kiss or two out of it, Haru thought.


End file.
